Text Messaging
by RAWRxitsxjessii
Summary: Haha. Really bad at summeries so please just read the story, kk? ::Loliver::
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::** **Hey everyone! This is a Loliver fanfic, and, it's the first one I've ever posted on here, so please read and review! Sorry if it's kinda short, but, yeah. ENJOY: )**

"Lilly! Watch out!" I suddenly heard two people call from behind me. "Huh?" I said out loud, snapping out of my thoughts. But, before I knew it, I had crashed into a large bush. And it hurt. A lot. Thanks to me and my thoughts, my skateboard crashed against a large rock, causing it to flip over, taking me with it. I had basically just flipped into a bush. Head first. Ugh. Great day to wear a skirt, Lilly. Luckily, I had slipped on some black short shorts underneath my denim my skirt. Thank God I wore these shorts because my skirt was about four or five inches above my now scraped knees. Not to short and not to long. Well, anyways, as soon as Miley and Oliver saw my legs stick u in the air from that bush, they came running. They each grabbed one of my legs and pulled their hardest to get me out. They finally did after about 10 minutes. I took a deep sigh of relief and thanked them both, slightly blushing. I looked down at my outfit. I stared at my skirt. It was clean, fortunately. I then went to my brown, fitted, ribbed Hollister tee. I checked the large, white letters that spelled out "HOLLISTER". Those were clean and intact also. I finally gazed down at my brown, bar-laced Etnies. Those were clean, also. I suddenly turned to Miley. "Miley, how's my hair?" I asked, smooth out. I had it in a half ponytail today, the ends of my hair were naturally curled, and so, it looked nice. "Perfect!" she said, smiling. I nodded thankfully. I sighed slightly and said "Let's go to school. We have to get there early. Good thing we still have fifteen minutes." I said, picking up my skateboard. I think I'm better off walking this out. To be honest, I only crashed because I was thinking about Oliver. I know what you're thinking. Who is Oliver? Who's Miley? Who am I? Well, I'm Lilly Truscott. I'm fifteen years old and my best friends are Miley and Oliver. Miley just moved here in seventh grade, so it's been awhile since we've met. Oliver? Well, I met him when I was three years old. In pre-k. I've always said I only held his hand for the his sixty-four pack of crayons. With the sharpener. But, no, I've always liked him. Ever since we were three years old and until this day. I still love him. Yeah, I know, love is a strong word, but, if this isn't love, I don't know what is. Anyways, that's the reason I crashed. I was thinking about him. Well, anyways, Miley knows about this and she is thrilled. We approached the school. We were still early. As we entered the halls, we saw no one. Not a student. Not a teacher. Suddenly all the lights went out. Coincidently, all three of us were holding are phones when that happened. And as we flipped our cell phones open, we read the creepy text message. _"Run"_ it said. As simple as it was, it was creepy and we instantly started to run, turning the door knobs on each class room checking to see if one was open. The only one open was the chorus room. We immediately ran into it and locked all the doors and windows. We turned on the lights in the room, preparing ourselves. Someone was obviously in the school. Someone who wasn't supposed to be. We made sure every door was locked and every window had the blinds closed. And like I mentioned before, locked every single window. Miley suddenly began looking around the room, checking every single hiding spot in the drama room. Making sure no one was in there. She even checked in the bath, behind the teacher's desk, and the closet. Nothing. We were safe in that room. We sighed just as Oliver spoke up. "Shouldn't we cover up the window on the door? Just so no one sees we are in here?" he asked his voice shaky. Miley and I both nodded, and we all looked around the room for the black construction paper that Mrs. Booker used during the "Code Red" drills they had at school. Miley then found it in the closet, and we hooked on the door's window with her magnets. There. We were set. "Uh-oh. I got another text." We all said in unison. We gulped, and looked at each other while flipping our phones open.

**A/N:: Dun, dun, dun! Read the next chapter to find out what happens to Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Well, you know what to do! Make me happy and review!**

****

**Much Love,**

****

**Jessica : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry about last night's chapter. It was very short and had errors in it that I will be more careful with in this chapter. Okay? Well, enjoy and review!**

We weren't exactly sure if we should read our new text messages or not. We didn't want to get scared or anything. I mean, we were already terrified and we didn't want to add on more terror. But, we finally took a deep breath and exchanged glances. I nodded and looked down at the screen. The text message was the scariest thing I'd ever read…

"**Ha. Lilly, you thought you could hide from me? You were wrong. The LAST thing you should do is try to hide. By the way, I know were you are, and I'm already in the same room. Nice move."**

My eyes were wide and my heart was racing. I quickly got up and motioned for Miley and Oliver to follow me. They looked clueless and confused, but, they followed immediately. We then ran out into the darkness. "Lilly! Where are we going?!?" Oliver asked a bit too loudly. I smacked my forehead. "Lilly! There you are!" an icy voice said. My eyes widened in horror, as I felt the voice come closer and closer. I grabbed Miley and Oliver's hands and ran. We tried opening every door. Everyone was locked. I was about to cry when I turned one of the door knobs and fell into a room. I quickly searched the wall beside for the light switch and turned the lights on. They were dim, but it would work for now. I closed the door and locked it. "What is this?" Miley asked in horror. All three of us looked around the room. There were boxes and boxes, stacking up to the ceiling. Papers were scattered on the floor and there was only one small window. "To be honest, I am completely lost. This looks like a basement or something, but, I can't really tell, at least not for sure…" he said, slightly shaking. I nodded. "It does look like a basement…" my voice trailed off as I made my way over to a small, ripped up couch and old, wooden stool. I took a seat on the stool. I sighed, lowering my face into my lap. I was gonna cry. Oh gosh. I didn't sob or anything. I just let tears escape my pale blue eyes. I was planning on telling Oliver that I liked him today. But now, I didn't even know if we were going to make it to tomorrow. Miley knew I was crying and suddenly turned away. "I'm going to go see if this basement gets any bigger." She said. Oliver nodded and sat down on the couch, right next to me. "Lilly? Are you alright?" Oliver asked, patting my back. No, I'm not. But, contrary to how I felt, I responded "Yeah, I'm fine." Oliver nodded, but I knew deep inside he knew I was lying. He was a donut, but, sometimes he was smart. Suddenly, Miley's screech was heard distantly in the basement. Our eyes shot up when Miley came running, soaking wet and dirty. We looked at her. Her jeans were ripped at the knee and were dirty. Her shirt was soaked. She suddenly looked a mess. "What's wrong?" I asked frantically, scared that she was hurt. She finally took a deep breath and composed herself. "I was just searching around the basement when I walked into this tiny hall. There aren't any lights, so I tripped…Into a door. When I grabbed the knob to get my self up but I accidentally opened the door instead…And it looks like water is being stored up in there or something because there is lots of water in

there and we are going to die!!" Miley said rushing her story. Yet Oliver and I understood her for the most part. I looked around the small room. It was not only extremely tiny, but, the ceiling was also very low. The water could easily drown us…All of a sudden I heard a loud crack and splash. I looked down at my brown Etnies and gulped. The water was rising higher and higher by the minute. Miley frantically climbed up to the window and opened it, climbing out. We heard a loud crash, seeing as she fell down on the floor, and, ironically getting into a bush. She quickly pulled herself out, waiting for us. "Oliver, you go first." I said, looking down at the water, now up to my knees. "No! Lilly climb up!" he said, as if it was obvious she should go first. After a minute of arguing, Oliver simply picked her up and lifted her up to the window. She groaned and slipped out the window, gracefully. Miley helped her get up, though, as she had fallen down, right after landing oh-so-perfectly. Lilly took two steps back as she saw Oliver's head poke out the window. His brown hair was completely soaked. If he would have gone first, he wouldn't have been wet. I was angry. Why couldn't he just have gone before? He's probably gonna get sick, thanks to me. Oliver landed with a thump on ground and got up. We immediately ran into the woods. The very large woods behind our school. We weren't actually aloud to go back here. Neither or parents, nor or teachers would let us. But, this was a last resort thing. After an hour, we were completely lost. Every time we tried to go back to where we entered we got lost even deeper into the woods. These woods were enormous, and it was very dangerous, apparently. We saw quite a few poisonous plants. Anyways, we finally settled down on a large rock. But, Miley insisted on getting up after ten minutes. "Miley! My legs hurt!" I complained, kicking pebbles over to her sneakers. Miley sighed dramatically. "What if that killer comes out here? And finds us?" Miley asked me, hands on hips. I looked up at her, and I gave her a fine-your-right look. We got up and kept trudging in the woods. Deeper and deeper. Every time we walked, we were going deeper into the woods, with no signs as to where we should go. I finally sighed. "Ollie?" I called, going after Oliver. Oliver looked back, wondering what she wanted so badly that she was calling him Ollie, something she stopped calling when they were ten. "Yeah?" he answered. "Can you please give me a piggy back ride? I can't walk any further." I said, slightly embarrassed. He smiled and nodded. He stopped walking for a second and I hopped on. I noticed that Miley silently clapping out of the corner of my eye. What's with her? Anyways, Oliver carried me until it was night and we were completely lost. We had found some sort of cave. It was small, but good enough for three. I sighed. I suddenly began thinking about the voice we had heard. Why had that guy addressed me? Only me…I tried to remember if the voice sounded familiar. And it did…


End file.
